Genralaustin
Genralaustin (AKA GA) is a Legend. He achieved Legend on July 23rd, 2011; he was the third user to ever get it. He has 8 studs and Exactly 25,600 posts. He joined the Lego Message Boards on February 7th, 2008, the same day as Dude777477 and Man.city1. He has the 4th highest post count of any user on the MBs. One of Genralaustin's most helpful and popular topics is "Your Position in the MBs Advanced”, located in the Message Boards Forum. This topic allows you to find out which users are near you in post count. This is helpful for ranking up and finding out who you can pass and who can pass you. He is regarded as an MB Legend for having such a high post count, and also for being very friendly to others. G.A. Posted his retirement speech on Sep. 28th, 2011 annoucing he was leaving the LMB's until further notice. Genralaustin's Bio Genralaustin started off just playing games on the MB's. After MLN Came out he started posting in the MLN Forum and MLN Trades Sub-forum. Soon he began posting in the MB forum in MB Achievements, Your Position in the MB's, etc. G.A. Then went semi-inactive after that. Soon he came back and continued posting mainly in the MLN, MB, and News forums. With the creation of the Ben 10 forum he joined his first HQ the plumbers HQ. Soon after that he joined the SP HQ and then joined a number of HQ's. He was then active in over 10 forums and making well over 50 posts a day. He kept this kinda of posting going on for a good year and a half. In this time span he started TLGS and numerous other topics and things. G.A. Reached manaic on Dec. 1st 2010 and then went on to reach X/ Legend a little of 7 months later. Sady around July 2011 G.A. Started posting less and less and be coming more and more inactive. He quit several HQ's and topics saying he was to busy etc. During the month of he barely made any posts at all and got on the MB's once or twice a week. Then on Sep. 28th he posted his retirement speech annoucing he was leaving the MB's for good. Signatures Genralaustin also has a signature "The General" and since the release of the new rank Legend, he has changed it to "The GeneraL". His original signature was "Genralaustin The Jedimaster" His sig. has also been "The Genral", and Generalaustin. He also made a second signature that he would add below his other sig that said "Awwww Yeeaahhhhh" this lasted only a few weeks. TLGS He also is the host for the popular MB Gameshow called TLGS (The LEGO Game Show). TLGS had 5 different "seasons" before it shut down. He is going to discontinue the game show and make a new one soon. The new one will be coming in late August and will possibly be named from a TLGS Finalist. TLGS is now officially done. TECOTAL TLGS has been replaced by a new show called TECOTAL, it will start on the 20th September 2011, It stands for 'The Epic Clash Of Trivia And Knowledge'. It has been put on hold till January 1st. This has to do with G.A.s retirment and cr9's show Cut. Facts G.A. has made a new gameshow called TECOTAL, it was supposed to launch on Sep. 20th but due to G.A.s retirement, he has postponed the launch to Jan. 1st 2012. Genralaustin has a YouTube account where he uploads Brickfilms, MOCS, and pics of upcoming LEGO sets. Genralaustin made an exact amount of 525 posts on April 28th, 2011. This is one of the highest amounts of posts made in one day by a single user. This fact was also featured as a question in the most recent TLGS. Genralaustin has only changed his avatar once. Genralaustin's favorite emote is the Tongue Smiley, and uses the emote in almost every post, like some other users. His name is spelled Genral instead of General because the name Generalaustin was already taken. Genralaustin has a sister who has an account on Lego.com, however, she is inactive. See Also List of Legends Legend TECOTAL Genralaustin (His userpage on this wiki) Category:Roleplayer Category:MB Legends Category:Good Articles Category:Users Category:Legend Category:Wiki Members Category:LU Category:Male Category:Wiki Contributors Category:Retired Users